Princess Among Thieves
by roseflorintine
Summary: What if the timeline had been a bit different? And what if Daine and Alanna were born at the same time? What if Daine has a horrifying appearance... or so everyone thinks. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is quite odd. First of all, Daine's appearance is a bit different in this, although it hasn't really changed (you'll see). I also decided to try merging together two time lines into one. So, Daine and Alanna are about the same age, and Numair and George are also about the same age, though I am contemplating making Numy younger. I'm not even sure if I will continue this, and if I do, updating will be very erratic.

Far, far away from our world, there are thousand among thousands of other worlds. Universes full of people just like us, and other ones full of odd things no human has ever beheld. This story takes place in a world much like ours, but hundreds of years back in our history. It holds a land called Tortall, where people ride in horse-drawn carriages and live in stone cottages. It begins in a fief called Sapphire Falls, famed for its long waterfall. It begins in a stone castle in the center of this fief, where two sisters were born…

"Just one more push!" The healer said, blond hair a mess as she helped the Lady of Sapphire Falls give birth. The noblewoman's fine auburn hair stuck to her forehead as she contracted once more, finally forcing out the twins, as they popped out one after the other. The healer gathered them up as they began to wail and demonstrate just how wonderfully healthy their lungs were. The healer gathered them up, telling the mother that she would bring them back after they had been all cleaned up. Little did they know they would be in for the surprise of their lives.

When the healer returned she was pale and shaking. A wet nurse was with her, also a bit pale. The mother sat up, looking worried, holding out her hands for the babe. First the wet nurse passed the one she was carrying to her. This baby was perfect. Adorably plump, with rosy cheeks and fair blond hair that she got from her father, she would melt anyone's heart. The mother gazed at her lovingly, vowing to always take care of her. Then the healer passed over the other baby. Seeing her, the mother almost screamed. This baby had the palest skin one could ever see, a sickly white so pale it was almost blue. Her hair was a snow white, smooth and silky, already long for a baby. And her eyes… when she opened them, the lady almost fainted. They were a deep red, and intelligent, drinking up the world. And in that moment of horror, she made a decision that would change the fate of the world forever. "I name the fair one Victoria Silvia of Sapphire Falls, a suiting name for one so fair." She said, voice shaking. "I name the other one Veralidaine Alexia, after my great-grandmother, whom no one knows. I want you to take Veralidaine with this," she clipped onto her a bracelet with the words engraved onto it _Veralidaine_ "and abandon her at a tavern, wrapped in a velvet blanket. Someone will find her, and take care of her. We will never speak of this again. According to you, I was actually born with one child; despite the high chance of it bring twins. Take her." And with that, the healer and nursemaid left to do her bidding, setting a long string of events into action.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dancing Dove had seen all manner of odd people, including, but not limited to, thieves, merchants, charm-sellers, and Thief Kings. But even the Dancing Dove had never seen a magical baby. Eleni Cooper, who was visiting George, had just gotten up, used to early risings. She had decided to just wander around town for an hour or two to pass some time. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, dressed simply in a brown linen dress, she heard a gurgle. In a flash, she was reminded of a chubby baby George, smiling up at her. She quickened her pace, curious about this new sound. There it was; a tiny bundle of dark cloth with two little fists of impossibly pale skin reaching up, waving around, accompanying the tiny baby noises. Eleni wove through the tables stopping at the table. She gasped, as everyone would the first the time they saw this baby, with her hair and eyes. Yet the baby cooed up at her and grasped one of her rich brown locks, pulling at it, looking at it with curious ruby eyes. Eleni's heart melted and she scooped up the bundle. Sensing reassuring warmth, the baby snuggled into her, little eyelids fluttering shut. Just then, George walked in, yawning as he strapped on the last handful of daggers on his figure. His eyes caught sight of the bundle and instantly snapped into alertness. "Ma! Put it down!"

Startled, she set the baby down a bit too hard, and she woke up with a great wail. She cradled her up again, bouncing the baby gently until the tiny girl subsided into little adorable hiccups. "What do you mean?" She demanded quietly, trying not to wake the tiny bundle again.

"I sense a spell on her." George replied, more puzzled than wary now. "But it's not very aggressive. It simply latches onto her and stays there. In fact, I can see her true face."

Eleni quickly asked, "What's it like?"

"It isn't her true face, but rather what she would be if the spell didn't change her. She has brown curly hair, and huge blue eyes. But she's not harmful, nor is the spell."

The baby shook a tiny fist again, and a sparkle caught her eye. An adjustable bracelet studded with seed pearls and made of silver jingled on her hand. The glowing pearls formed a name: _Veralidaine_. Veralidaine reached towards George, giggling and gurgling. "Do you want to hold her?" Eleni asked. Despite him trying to hide it, she had seen how his eyes had lit up slightly when Veralidaine had reached towards him. He nodded, reaching out. When she was safely cradled in his arms, Veralidaine decided it was time for a nap. She promptly went out like a light. At that moment, with the tiny Daine in his arms, an unspoken agreement passed through them. Veralidaine became a part of their family at their moment. Right then, she was no longer Veralidaine Alexia of Sapphire Falls. She was Daine Cooper. And so begins the life of the famed Princess of Thieves, which bards sing of many centuries after…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Now, normally, people begin training at around ten. For my purposes, I'm going to make them go at fifteen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Now, our story really begins years later, when Daine is nine. She and George were just roaming around the market, buying groceries for Mother (both Daine and George called Eleni that) and the Dancing Dove. Over the years, Eleni and George had told Daine over and over that it was very important no one discovered her true appearance, and after fifteen years of it, no one noticed her. A very faint spell was placed on her, darkening her skin the tiniest bit. She wore a wig of sleek auburn hair, and her eyes were shaded by another spell, turning them a beautiful sky blue. A cat trotted by her ankles, occasionally rubbing its head against her. She always had an animal friend with her, and after so long, she even understood part of their language. At the moment, she and George were at a vegetable seller's stall. She was looking at a few colorful bell peppers, wondering if Eleni would like them, when a figure accidentally bumped into her. Unfortunately, the person had hit her elbow, and with a shock, she felt her pinky go numb, the odd sensation and almost-pain of it making her drop the basket. A loaf of bread and several red apples tumbled onto the ground. She looked at the person who had bumped into her. It was a young woman dressed as a man. A normal person might not be able to tell, but Daine had always had a strong bond with animals, and apparently that extended a bit to humans as well. The young redhead said apologetically, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

No one had noticed the small incident, and Daine whispered, "It's quite alright. If you don't mind, why are you dressed up as a man?"

The redhead drew in a deep breath. For the first time, Daine realized that her eyes weren't a dark brown as she'd thought. In the sunlight they glittered deep amethyst. "You can call me Alanna, but how on Earth do you know? Is my bandage not tied tight enough?" She demanded, voice worried, eyes darting down to check on her chest.

Daine shook her head. "I have an odd sort of magic. Once again, why are you dressed as a man?"

Alanna hesitated. She didn't know why, but she trusted this girl. "Promise not to tell?" She asked.

The girl nodded. "I, Veralidaine Cooper, promise not to tell anyone your secret."

"I'm going to go train as a page." Alanna blurted out.

Daine just stared at her, and then nodded. Just nodded. "Aren't you going to gasp or something?" Alanna demanded.

Daine smiled a mysterious smile. "It's a worthy goal, and I'm more than I seem. If you ever need any help, just try to find the Dancing Dove. It's a tavern near the center of the town. Once you're in, just ask for Daine. They'll know what you mean." She swept off, a tabby cat meowing up at her. To Alanna's surprise Daine actually looked down and nodded in what seemed like consent. She then headed off to a nearby fishseller's stall, smiling in amusement.

Alanna didn't know what to make of this strange girl, but memorized the names anyway. Little did she know that this girl would be one of her best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Before I say anything, I want you to know that I made a HUGE mistake last time. Daine wasn't nine when that scene happened. She was fifteen. Sorry. Now, we're going to zoom in on Alanna for a chapter or two before setting everything into motion. My computer crashed this weekend and I just got a new one too.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

All throughout her ride to the castle, Alanna's mind swam with images of the odd auburn haired girl. How her eyes had seemed to pierce straight into her soul, seeking out the truth, ignoring her flat chest and boyishly cut hair. Coram shook her shoulder once, saying gruffly, "Well, lass, this is it. C'mon, let's introduce 'Alan' to the pages."

She grinned, eagerly kicking her horse lightly, goading it into going faster. Coram chuckled, face lighting with mirth at the eager girl.

Minutes later, she stood before Duke Gareth of Naxen. "Who are you?" Duke Gareth said, his voice deep and rolling.

"Alan of Trebond, sir." She replied confidently. She had spent a whole entire year conspiring with Thom to perfect their act. Every little speck of information was ready.

"Well, welcome to Corus." The Duke said. "You are dismissed." He gestured with one hand openly. Alanna bowed, liking this man despite the fact that she had just met him. Coram showed her to the mess hall where many young men were eating oddly quiet, all looking as nervous as her about being new. She got in line, grabbing a wooden tray, passing it to the maids. A maid began to load it with some potatoes, glancing up and smiling slyly. Alanna almost gasped. It was the girl from the street, but she was dressed in a maid's outfit. Her sky blue eyes glittered with mirth as she passed the tray to the person beside her, whispering softly, "Good luck 'Alan' of Trebond. Remember, the Dancing Dove is always there if you need some help."

Alanna took her tray back, still a little stunned. Everything here in Corus was so _strange_. She began to walk robotically towards a table, when a flash of color caught her eye. A boy waved her over. He seemed to be tall for his age, and muscular too, but his bearishness was set off by his genuine smile. Chestnut curls tumbled messily across his forehead, and warm brown eyes gazed at her. They seemed to be second year pages, but from what she could see, people of all years mingled around here. What did she have to lose? She trotted uncertainly over to them. "C'mon, you better sit down, the food's getting cold." He said cheerfully, all but pulling her into the chair.

"I'm so hungry, this place doesn't serve enough!" The big boy complained, rubbing his stomach, even though he had already finished everything on his tray.

"When are you _not_ hungry Raoul?" Another boy at the table chimed in good naturedly. He had coal black hair and sapphire blue eyes. The other boys joined in the banter, making Alanna feel at home. She began to join in, and soon found herself acting as if she had known them for years. When it was time to go put their trays up, she looked up briefly for the mysterious girl, but again found that she had vanished, another maid taking her spot. Smiling to herself, she allowed herself to be led a round the castle, finally coming to a top at the page's quarters, and said goodbye to her new found friends. As she cast a harmless spell—the only ones she was comfortable with—to lock her door, ensuring absolute safety. Dressing into a small shift, she went to bed, eager for tomorrow.

**In the Dancing Dove**

George's magical Sight looked at the magical cloud of orange rushing forward to the city. Daine said beside him, voice somber, "The animals can sense it, though they are not afraid. This magic is only for humans."

George nodded, and they resumed their vigil, waiting for the sorcery to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This story probably won't focus so much on the training Alanna does, unlike the books. Mostly, it focuses on Alanna and Daine discovering each other, and building a strong friendship. On a different note… 1,698 words for the chapter, and 1,815 for all of it! I know it doesn't seem like a lot to you, but for me it is. I usually write in short chapters.

Disclaimers: I own Daine's new appearance, Merek, and the general plot. Other than that, Tamora Pierce owns it all. Now, read on!

Alanna sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Although she had shown a remarkable aptitude at sword fighting, her short stature did _not_ help. Duke Gareth didn't seem worried though, and assured her that with time and careful practice, her height would be no problem, and maybe even an advantage. But she had to time to dwell on that. "Alan, Alan!" Jon and the rest tore into her room, yelling her name, expressions of excitement on their faces.

Flopping down onto her bed, she groaned out, "What?"

"Get up, lazy!" Raoul told her, poking her shoulder. "As a nice welcoming gift, we get to go to town."

"But I'm all sweaty from a day of training and I'm _tired_ too!" She argued, knowing it was all in vain. But what she did _not_ expect was for Raoul to pick her up like a sack of potatoes and then throw her over one shoulder.

"Let me go, you big lump!" She said irritably as he walked out of the room, carrying her to the entrance where she could see a group of horses were waiting. The rest of the boys followed, snickering at the comical image before them.

Jon said calmly, "Alan, you know it's no use. Just let Raoul pick you up and swing you around a bit. He'll get bored soon."

True enough, Raoul plunked her down onto a saddle as soon as they reached the horses. Gary, Alex, and the rest were all set to go, and so they set off for the down, with the boys gushing bout how great it was. "You can find _anything_ there." Gary promised her.

Alanna had already gotten over the whole entire Raoul incident, and was in good humor again. "Can I find anyone?"

Alex shrugged. "You probably won't find the person themselves for sure, but it's highly likely that someone there will know them. Like Gary said, that place is a melting pot full of people who come from all four corners of the world."

Her mind was flashing at a hundred miles an hour. Could she find Daine at the Dancing Dove? It certainly seemed likely, and someone was bound to know where it is. Jerking herself out of her thoughts, she resolved to think of it when they got there.

All throughout the ride there, the boys bantered and argued, passing the time. "So, Gary," Jon began, "How's Lady Roxanne?"

He winced. "Not well at all. I swear, that woman's tongue is sharper than any knife could ever be."

The boys laughed at him while Alanna looked confused. "Lady Roxanne is a court lady who appears to have attached herself to Gary here." Alex explained, amusement in his dark eyes. "Of course, you couldn't exactly call it liking, because she insults him with every other sentence."

Gary scowled. "I just don't get it. If she doesn't like me, why doesn't she just go off and insult some other poor fellow. It's been one whole month. I can't take it much longer, and I'd rather not get in trouble with Father for being unkind to a 'courtly lady'."

"Hmmmmm… maybe because what she says is _true_!" Jon mock-contemplated.

"Oh I'll get you for that!" Gary vowed as he elbowed Jon. Jon elbowed him right back, knocking him into Alex, who in turn elbowed both of them… and so it went on and on.

All conversation stopped when they arrived though. The boys gazed reverently at all the stalls with sellers hawking their wares. "Candles for four copper bits a-piece!" One old woman said, a basket of scented candles hanging off one arm.

"Fine cloths imported from Carthak! Silks, gossamer thin!" A young woman waved a sheer blue cloth around. In the wind, it waved like a blue flag, glowing from the sunlight streaming through it.

Alanna felt like she was being pulled in every direction with all of the bright, overwhelming colors. "Gaudy, yet pretty and grand all at once, isn't it?" Jon said conversationally from beside of her.

She nodded while the knight leading them said, "All of you should know your way around here, and the ones who don't can follow who does. We'll meet back here in two hours, alright?"

The boys nodded, and Alanna followed suit. When they were about to go on their separate ways, Alanna grabbed Gary's arm. "What?" he asked.

"I need for you to take me to somewhere." She said urgently.

"Alright," Gary said, "Where to?"

"Uh… the Dancing Dove." She bit her lip and shifted from foot to foot. Gary looked at her, eyes twinkling. "Why do you need to go to a tavern?" He asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." She said stubbornly. Gary just smiled and gestured for her to follow him. Weaving in between the stalls, dresses in ordinary clothes, he could almost pass for any other village boy. Finally, they arrived at their destination, a rather large sort of tavern with a wooden sign swinging in the front, paint faded from years of snow and rain. Inside, it was a bit muggy, but the sound was actually bearable, a surprise for taverns. Then again, it wasn't quite drinking time yet. One corner, though, had cheering coming from it.

As they approached it, they could hear things like. "Awww, Merek, the girl is going to beat you, and then you'll never live it down."

"No, she won't." Merek said stubbornly. Now, it was clear what was going on. People were obviously preparing for a shooting contest. Two targets were side by side, and a platform was about five feet away. On one side, a man with pitch black hair that flopped into his eyes was stringing up his bow. He had a battered, mended tunic and a pair of ordinary, linen breeches. He was tall and slim, but with calloused hands. A hardworking person, but not with farm labor. The other person had not arrived yet, but already people were betting against Merek. She wondered who it was, to garner such respect.

She walked up to one of the spectators, a middle aged man, and asked him, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Daine."

He looked at her calculatingly, and then nodded. "Daine!" He yelled up the stairs. "Someone's here to see you."

Her voice floated down the stairs, and a soft thunking was heard as she descended the creaking wooden stairs. "What? The archery contest doesn't start for another quarter hour."

But when she came down, Alanna didn't see blue eyes and auburn hair. She saw hair as white as snow, and eyes a deep, dark red. This girl's skin was as pale as could be, and Alanna could not help but gasp.

Daine's eyes swiveled and focused on her, and then she smiled, teeth perfectly white. Gary also gasped. She walked over. "Shocking isn't it?" She asked, smiling with a hint of sadness. Alanna and Gary just nodded numbly.

"As you can tell by now, I'm what the mages call an _albino_. In other words, I have no coloring. Who's your friend?" Daine said this all as if it was perfectly normal.

Shaking himself out of his daze, Gary said, "My name is Gary, pleased to meet you." He held out his hand to shake. Daine shook it and introduced herself again. "My name is Veralidaine. Daine for short. Or, if you prefer it," She added as an afterthought. "Princess of the Thieves."

Alanna could only stare. "Princess of the Thieves?" She echoed in confusion. Gary wasn't much better off.

"How about your friend mingles with the other people in here while I explain to you?" Daine said, her eyes indicating that she didn't quite trust him enough.

Nodding, Gary went off to socialize with the rest of the spectators, perhaps to place a bet or two. Leading her to a table near the corner, Daine gestured for Alanna to sit. "I'm sure you have questions, and they will all be answered in good time." She began. "But first, let's start with the basics. My name is Veralidaine. When I was only a week old, I was left as this very table, wrapped in a velvet bundle, with this round my wrist." She held up a bracelet studded with seed pearls. "George and Eleni—his mother—were kind enough to take me in, and have been my mother and father ever since."

"Why did you choose me to talk to?" Alanna asked curiously.

"Good question. For now, let's just say that my animals liked you, and they're never wrong when it comes to judging people. Secondly," Her entire countenance darkened. "You might be the person who is strong and brave enough to help me with the oncoming dangers."

Her obvious confusion must've showed, for Daine smiled and once again said, "All in good time. For now, I believe it's time for me to show that pompous, arrogant man that women can shoot."

It was true. The people were shouting for her to come on and shoot. Walking over confidently, she gave her bowstring an once-over, and strung it on tightly. From the quiver beside of her, she selected an arrow, fletched with an odd, shimmery feather that she had never seen before. First the man drew back his string, focused, and let go. The arrow struck on the ring just outside of bull's-eye. He smirked, obviously confident that Daine could shoot no better.

Daine hoisted up her longbow, which looked a bit off, because it was almost as tall as her. She nocked the arrow, drew back the string, and let go of it. The arrow struck dead center, and went in so deep, the judges could see a bit of the tip protruding from the back. "Miss Daine is the winner." They announced, quite redundantly in Alanna's opinion. Around them people either cheered or groaned, and coins clinked. Gary walked up to her, looking very pleased. "Won a bet?" She asked, smiling.

He nodded enthusiastically. "We should come back more often." He said happily. She just laughed, and nodded as they exited. Before they walked out the door, she glanced back, and saw Daine give her a wink and a wave goodbye.

AN: Soooo… liked it? Hated it? Tell me in a review, along with what YOU want to happen next. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I update.


End file.
